


生死较量 第四章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量 第四章

第四章 

　　室内伸手不见五指，交锋全凭本能。每一次进攻，每一次躲避，都如行走在钢丝上。

　　无声无息，却又遍布杀机。

　　忽然探照灯的光束从玻璃窗上一掠而过，两人迅速分开藏匿于黑暗中。但他们也借着这道光束认出了彼此。

　　“是你。”

　　同时开口，又同时闭嘴，机密室内重归宁静。

　　旭凤紧握匕首，刀尖对准润玉。“此处不是说话的地方，出去再说。”

　　回到办公室，旭凤将匕首插回裤筒藏好。桌上的咖啡已经冷了，他抿一口，眉头皱了起来。

　　然后一个保温杯递到了眼前。粉红外观，上面还印了一只小熊。“大麦茶能益颜色，宝五脏，适合你喝。”

　　“这是你的杯子？”旭凤顺手接了过来，后腰倚在办公桌沿，转着杯子盯着润玉看。

　　“算是吧！”润玉帮他把盖子旋开，“别人送的，不忍拂其心意。”

　　旭凤抿了一口，挑起凤眼看着润玉笑，“副署长真懂得怜香惜玉啊！”

　　茶水麦香浓郁，入口回甘，旭凤被咖啡折磨了一天的胃终于舒服了。他将杯子放到桌上，抬起下巴盯着润玉，“言归正传，润玉，这个时候你不该出现在机密室。”

　　润玉将两臂撑在旭凤身侧，将他困于胸膛之间，宛如牢笼。

　　“旭凤，每个人都有秘密，你也有，既然如此为何一定要追根究底呢？”他声音清浅如风，脸上无时无刻都挂着温润如玉的笑。若不是这身军装，外人绝难想到此人便是冷酷凶残的日伪走狗。

　　旭凤眸中闪过一抹寒光，润玉越是逼近，他越是倨傲。两人靠得很近，雪松冷香与玫瑰芳香你来我往，争斗不休。

　　旭凤忽的一笑，手掌搭在润玉肩上将他推开。润玉从善如流，侧身让他离了禁锢。

　　桌上的纸笔都是现成的，旭凤闭目凝神，须臾之后双目一睁，极快的在纸上画出了一副路线图。

　　“拿去。”

　　润玉迅速浏览一遍，将图纸折好放入上衣内袋。“为何给我？”

　　旭凤旋上笔盖，“不要？那就还回来。”

　　润玉终于露出了一点真心的笑意，“礼尚往来，免费送你个情报。金碧辉想通过你搭上东条的线，你要当心。”说完摆摆手，脚步轻快的走出了办公室。

　　旭凤盯着他的背影，唇角的笑一点一点消失。

　　我方暗杀土肥原贤二，是因为他要前往华北策动各派军阀进行所谓自治运动，企图将华北分裂出去，制造第二个伪满洲国。

　　那么润玉为何要暗杀他？出于何种考量，又将得到什么利益？

　　不，他应该去想，如果土肥原的诡计得逞，谁的利益受损最大。

　　片刻之后，一个朦胧的想法在旭凤脑中成型，润玉……莫非你是……

　　第二天果然接到了川岛芳子的邀请函。晚宴非常热闹，各路名流觥筹交错，相互刺探。舞会由他和川岛芳子开场，一曲华尔兹圆舞曲惊艳全场。

　　川岛芳子果然如润玉所说，想通过他搭上东条英机。他就将计就计，和那女人虚与委蛇。

　　结果出乎意料，川岛芳子无意中透露出一个讯息：德化特务机关长田中隆吉没来参加生日宴会，是因为他正忙着整军，准备向绥远军傅作义开战。

　　旭凤眼中精光闪动，葫芦巷的神秘电波、绥远军、田中隆吉，他脑中渐渐形成一条线索，将这些散落的碎片串联了起来。

　　他明白了，有人正企图用电报向傅作义示警。

　　不论是谁，敌人的敌人就是自己的朋友，多一波势力牵制住日本人，满洲地下党便多一分安全。

　　于是他尾随而至，在警备队即将包抄电台窝点时击碎了两盏路灯，霎时间整条葫芦巷陷入了黑暗，枪声四起，哨声刺耳。

　　1935年11月14日，田中隆吉果然向绥远军发动进攻。11月24日被傅作义包围，惨败，田中隆吉只能偃旗息鼓。

　　“什么事这么高兴，还开了红酒？”因为工作的关系，警察署的高层都住在同一座公馆内，旭凤和润玉比邻而居。这日他经过时润玉并未关门，正好看到他往高脚杯里倒酒。

　　“来一杯？”润玉顺手又拿出一个杯子，为他斟满。

　　“好。”旭凤欣然应允，反手关上房门。

　　这是一瓶来自拉菲酒庄的红酒，薄荷和黑加仑香味在齿间缭绕不去，回味悠长。

　　旭凤抿了一口，轻晃酒杯，看那晶莹剔透的红色酒液荡过杯壁，“田中大佐战败，关东军士气大跌。”双眸一闭一合，再抬眼时已带了一种试探的意味，“若是让武田看到你在房中庆祝，恐怕不会高兴。”

　　“我饮酒与此并无关系，旭凤，你可不要胡说啊！”润玉抿进一口酒水，任果香在味蕾间绽放。

　　一时之间两人无话，室内飘散着一股若有似无的香气。

　　旭凤唇角微微弯起，解下腰间配枪朝润玉抛了过去。

　　润玉顺手接住，“这是做什么？”

　　“打开弹匣。”旭凤右脚搭在左脚膝上，手肘撑在扶手上，慵懒得像一头刚进食完的豹子。

　　润玉卸下弹匣，将里面的子弹一颗颗压在桌上。

　　少了两颗。

　　那晚葫芦巷口，最先响起的就是两记枪声。事后他回去查看，两盏碎裂的路灯旁躺着两枚子弹。就是这两枚子弹，让他得以浑水摸鱼，全身而退。

　　润玉将弹匣重新装好，压在桌上缓缓推到旭凤面前，“自己的配枪要收好，不要轻易交给别人。”

　　旭凤一笑，将手枪别回腰间。

　　空气中弥漫的酒香越发浓郁，并夹杂着几许馥郁的玫瑰香气。

　　两人心照不宣，那层若有似无的窗户纸，不捅破也没什么关系。

　　润玉眸光清亮，终于退去了冰冷的面具，笑得温润和煦，“敬，傅作义将军。”高脚杯微倾，与旭凤碰在一起。

　　旭凤亦执杯轻碰，彤唇微启，“敬，绥远军。”

　　酒水入喉，旭凤似乎觉得热，解开几颗扣子。

　　润玉目光在他颈下肌肤一掠而过，眼眸渐渐变得深沉。“我留在你身上的信息素已经变淡了。”他倾身向前，手指抚过旭凤颈后腺体，“再过几日，标记就会彻底解除，真是令人遗憾。”

　　旭凤偏头躲过他的碰触，啪的一声拍掉他的手。“没什么可遗憾的。”仰头将酒水一饮而尽，些微酒液顺着嘴角留下，滑过蠕动的喉头，最后没入衣领。

　　润玉目光随那酒水移动，看雪白的衣衫一点一点被浸润成粉色。

　　旭凤飒然起身，凤目微睨，似挑衅亦是在玩笑，“等我恢复自由身，就去找几个美人。OMEGA也好ALPHA也好，我都无所谓。”

　　“旭凤，你敢！”润玉乌眸笼上一层阴霾，沉沉看着旭凤的背影。

　　旭凤连脚步也不停顿一下，拧开门锁迈了出去。“有什么不敢，你凭什么管我。”

　　12月5日，旭凤作为内阁要员，代表警察署于半道上迎接土肥原车队。

　　“早就听闻东条阁下有一柄绝世宝刀。”土肥原贤二与旭凤坐在同一辆车内，目光在他脸上流连不去，“果然闻名不如见面，旭凤先生不仅是一柄宝刀，更是一名绝世美人。”

　　旭凤眸光如冰，笑意里多了两分杀气，“请您慎言。”

　　土肥原贤二并不恼怒，心中反而升起了志在必得的欲望。

　　车队行进至距新京一百里时，车队忽然被几棵倒下的大树阻住了。

　　“怎么回事？”

　　有人下来查看，随即被一颗子弹断送了性命。

　　“有埋伏，保护阁下。”

　　混战陡起，四处都有枪声，但一个人都看不见。车队仿佛一群落入陷阱的羔羊，周遭群狼环伺，獠牙森森。

　　人一个接一个的倒了下去，七个日本人夹着一个暗杀者。

　　土肥原贤二想下车，被旭凤拽住。“阁下，此时车上是最安全的。有我在，定能让您毫发无损。”

　　枪声渐渐变得密集起来，车队架起机关枪对密林扫射，将刺杀者的袭击硬生生压了下去。

　　旭凤皱眉，炮火太猛，该如何进攻？

　　正在这时，那驾着机关枪的日本兵忽然身子一歪，红白混合的脑浆从后脑勺里冒了出来。

　　“有人，在后面……”一句话未落，又一个日本兵倒了下去。

　　那人似鬼魅，飘忽不定，枪法奇准。

　　润玉，你果然来了。

　　旭凤心中大定，手指一旋，悄悄压下车窗升降按钮。

　　土肥原贤二对此一无所觉，全不知死神即将到来。

　　当玻璃窗完全降下的刹那，一颗子弹自左而右，穿透了土肥原的颈部大动脉。

　　他睁着双眼倒了下去，右手用力按住伤口。他说不出话，只能用企盼的目光看着旭凤，两瓣嘴唇微弱的翕合着，隐约辨出两字——救我。

　　“阁下，大佐阁下，请您一定要坚持。”旭凤扑了过来，背脊正好挡住窗外视线。

　　“救……救我……”土肥原贤二的身体已经被血染红，他看到旭凤伸出右掌，然后牢牢按在了他的口鼻上。

　　“唔……”他双眼圆睁，惊愕至极。

　　“大佐阁下，您一定会没事的。”旭凤的手按得更用力了，并将土肥原试图挣扎的另一只手牢牢压在座位上。

　　土肥原的瞳孔越来越扩散，挣扎的力道也越来越弱。

　　旭凤依然紧紧捂住他的口鼻，艳丽的脸因为嗜血而扭曲，这是一种手刃仇敌的快意。他一字一顿，每个字似嚼碎了从齿缝中迸出，“土肥原贤二，你杀人如麻，恶贯满盈，你该死。”

　　土肥原贤二彻底没了气息，这位鼎鼎大名的“中国通”，杀人如麻的刽子手，东方的“劳伦斯”终于在旭凤手上终结了生命。

　　土肥原贤二的遇袭在新京掀起轩然大波，消息迅速扩散开来，整个满洲国再度陷入恐慌之中。

　　傍晚，旭凤在接受了严密盘问之后终于得以离开询问室，但根据上级命令，所有机要人员均被扣押在新京酒店里，非赦令不得外出。

　　旭凤的房间在二楼，他拾级而上，正好和润玉擦肩而过。动作一顿，方才他似乎闻到了什么气味。

　　他的脚步越来越缓，终于在二楼的走廊上停了下来。

　　糟，是血腥味，润玉受伤了。

　　正要去追，却看到楼下大厅处，武田一郎正带着几名日本人拦住了润玉。

　　


End file.
